Take Care Of You
by courtni.chaos
Summary: alternate universe. When tragedy strikes in the form of Bobby Singers death, and bring his niece out of hiding, and along for the ride, can the brothers keep her safe? Will Sam be able to fight his feelings for the "blonde bombshell" or will he let himself fall? And when Dean learns Jo is alive, can he get to her in time? No flames please, first attempt.
1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

_"And you promise, no matter what happens, you'll always be here, Uncle Bobby?" a 16 year old Amberly asked, her warm golden brown eyes widened at what he was asking her to do, for her own safety. He was asking her to get as far away from him, from her aunt Karen and the town she'd grown up in as she could. To lose contact with the only family she had left._

_She found herself scared suddenly. Everything she knew about life, up to 12 hours ago, when an army of zombies stormed the town and killed her mother, her father and her older brother Jesse, then her aunt Karen, was nonexistant._

_She'd seen it all, and helped fight off the zombies alongside her uncle Bobby. All that death takes a toll on a 16 year old's psyche.. And now, her uncle Bobby kept telling her that she couldn't stay, that he "broke" everything he touched._

_Bobby sighed and ruffling her hair as the remainder of the bodies burned on a pyre nearby said quietly, "Amberly, I know, if there were another way, kid.. You could stay.. But there's just not. I break everything I touch. You have that address book.. You have all my phone numbers. I want you to check in, write me letters, but most importantly, I want you to go out and have a normal life. Be a kid for Christ's sakes. Forget about everything you saw and had to do last night, and be an innocent. It's what your mama, your aunt Karen woulda wanted for ya.. They wouldn't want me draggin ya off on hunts, killin monsters you're not even supposed to think exist."_

_Amberly fought back the tears, and Bobby handed her a set of car keys, smiling a little. "Your 16th birthday present's out in the shed.. Me and your daddy have been working on it a while now, baby girl. There's money in the dash, and there's a non traceable cell phone in the console. Switch 'em out so noone finds ya. And Amberly?"_

_"Yeah Uncle Bobby?"_

_"I do love ya kid.. I just know if you stay with me, you'll never have a normal life.. Bein' a hunter's kid ain't something I'd wish on anyone.. And I'm about to start lookin for any more of those bastards. Not gonna let what happened to your aunt Karen happen to anyone else's people. Somebody's gotta do it."_

_"I know, Uncle Bobby... Just promise me.. You won't die before I get married, or anything like that. And take care of yourself. I'm gonna worry. I promise I'll write and call. I love you Uncle Bobby."_

_The 16 year old raked a hand through her dirty blonde hair, and slowly, reluctantly let her uncle's embrace go as she walked towards the shed behind his house._

_She gaped at the car when she saw it. A Playboy Pink (pale pink) 1969 Mustang convertible. She turned to hug her uncle again as she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to picture her uncle and her father out here, working on it, getting it ready for her 16th birthday, which would have been next week, on Halloween night._

_"Look out world, here I come.." an uncertain 16 year old Amberly Adams said quietly, as she slid into the drivers seat and backed slowly down the driveway._

_The farther the salvage yard, and her old childhood home, her Uncle and aunt's house got from her rearview, the more she wanted to turn around, go back, insist that he let her stay._

_But she knew that as usual, her uncle was only trying to protect her, like her mother and father, her mom's sister, her aunt Karen would have._

_She stopped at a gas station about 20 miles out of town, and opened the glovebox, gaping at the money in the envelope, the fake id.._

_No longer was she Amberly Adams, daughter of Mike and Jean Adams, niece of Karen and Bobby Singer.. Now her name was Katherine Amberly Kersh.. And she was according to the forged documents in her lap, a legally emancipated minor._

_Had she known the circumstances that'd bring her back to her uncle, the man she loved just like he were a second father at times, the house she "ran away" to when her parents just didn't understand, then she probably never would have left._

__END FLASHBACK

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

This is totally alternate universe ssn 7. It happens post Sam's meltdown, because Kat is Sam's pairing. Lots of changes, not on a big scope, but some pretty big ones, all the same.

You might have noticed, I chose to make Kat Bobby's niece. This is done because I didn't want to rearrange all the prementioned events on the show from seasons 1 - 6 to make him her father.. But, he is her uncle.. In this fic, Karen had a sister named Jean. So Kat is Karen and Bobby's niece. It's just all around simpler.

Dean and Jo will be reunited, because I love Jo.. And who knows.. I might find some way to bring Bobby back from the dead, and have him paired with Ellen. Sorry in advance for the flashback, and the bittersweetness of it, it was needed to flesh out Kat's past. Bear with me, I'm trying to write a fanfic for Supernatural, but this is my first ever attempt at one.

I had to give Sam something good in his life, cause I am a die hard Samgirl. Read and Review if you liked this, please? No flames, though. Like I said. First attempt at writing anything for Supernatural and though I've been a fan since the beginning, some things might be a little fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2

PRESENT DAY, NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

Kat sat up in the California King sized bed, the covers only halfway covering her, her head pounding like a drum from the night before. "God, did I swallow the whole bar?" she muttered to herself as she stood, wiggled a pale pink tanktop down over her head, and then tugged on a pair of gray and pale pink velour lounge pants. She had a huge audition today, this one was for a dance company and if she got it, she'd be headed for Europe.

For some reason, she sat staring at the picture on her refridgerator in the small apartment. It was of her old life. Her happy life.. She wondered if her uncle Bobby would be proud of her, because she'd gotten as far away from the tragedy that'd fallen on her at 16, and started fresh, like she'd promised she would.

She also worried about him. While not a psychic, she did have a strong connection to her family and right now, something just felt wrong.. As she sipped her black coffee and read over the newspaper, a review from the last musical she'd been in, she bit her lower lip.

She must have zoned out, because her cell phone was ringing, and it had been for about ten minutes now, apparently. She looked at the caller id, and for some reason, her stomach began to churn, her throat constricted. Finally, she forced herself to pick it up..

She gasped as the male on the other line told her he was gone.. Her uncle Bobby had been shot a day or so earlier, and the bullet was in his brain, and last night, he'd died.

She hung up the phone and sat at the table in numbness. Now it was official.. Kat was alone in life. She had noone left. Her parents and aunt died when she was 16 and her uncle died last night.

She hung her head, and she began to cry quietly. And then the lights in her apartment shattered, leaving her in darkness for a while.

A light breeze blew past her and she could have sworn that she heard her uncle telling her she needed to find Sam and Dean Winchester. That she was in danger, possibly and she'd be safer there.

She felt around for her Iphone, and called back the number that'd just called her, letting it ring.

HAMMONTON NEW JERSEY

Sam looked at the ringing phone in his hand, as he handed it to Dean, shaking his head. "I can't.. I mean she sounded so upset a few minutes ago.." Sam muttered as Dean took the phone, glared at Sam and then took a deep breath as he said quietly, "Hello?"

The static and the screaming over the phone line cut them off and suddenly, as plain as day, he heard Jo and Ellen screaming "Help us. We're in a warehouse full of some kind of monsters." Then as quickly as it'd happened, the static and their voices were gone, and the girl from before was crying a little as she tried to hide it.

"Look, we're in Hammonton. How soon can you be here? Something's not right, I've got a bad feeling." Dean said as the girl told him she was leaving her place right then and she'd be there in a day or so, maybe three. He turned to Sam and then said quietly, "Somehow, I swear to God, Sam... I just heard Jo and Ellen screaming before I ever was able to hear Bobby's niece on the line."

Sam shrugged and raked his hand through his hair, as he stared at his feet. He wanted to cry, but he just couldn't. He was just barely holding it together right now, and Dean needed him. It was his turn to try and be strong.

He looked at Dean and asked quietly, "So what'd Bobby's niece want?"

"She's coming to us.. Said we wouldn't believe her if she told me over the phone.. I think she knows Bobby was a hunter, and I think something had the kid spooked."

"She's not a kid, Dean.. She sounded like she was my age." Sam said quietly, as he flipped through Bobby's wallet, to find a picture of a girl with wild curly blonde hair, standing beside a 1968 mustang convertible that was pale pink. He happed to flip the picture over and read the caption.. "Wish Sam coulda met her."

Sam laughed to himself as he put the picture back into his pocket along with Bobby's wallet, which the nurse had handed them.

The brothers sat silently as the clock on the wall ticked by slowly. Nothing felt right anymore. Nothing made sense. Bobby was gone, and now all this weird stuff with Jo and Ellen over the phone, the Leviathans that they still could not kill closing in on them.

The brothers were on the verge of throwing in the towel. Little did they realize just how much was about to change.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

This is totally alternate universe ssn 7. It happens post Sam's meltdown, because Kat is Sam's pairing. Lots of changes, not on a big scope, but some pretty big ones, all the same.

You might have noticed, I chose to make Kat Bobby's niece. This is done because I didn't want to rearrange all the prementioned events on the show from seasons 1 - 6 to make him her father.. But, he is her uncle.. In this fic, Karen had a sister named Jean. So Kat is Karen and Bobby's niece. It's just all around simpler.

Dean and Jo will be reunited, because I love Jo.. And who knows.. I might find some way to bring Bobby back from the dead, and have him paired with Ellen. Sorry in advance for the flashback, and the bittersweetness of it, it was needed to flesh out Kat's past. Bear with me, I'm trying to write a fanfic for Supernatural, but this is my first ever attempt at one.

I had to give Sam something good in his life, cause I am a die hard Samgirl. Read and Review if you liked this, please? No flames, though. Like I said. First attempt at writing anything for Supernatural and though I've been a fan since the beginning, some things might be a little fuzzy.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Yay! I got a reviewer! Thanks for the review , you're awesome, luccifaith. And I hope that coming chapters satisfy what you asked to see. I did comforting Sam here, it's a prelude to Nurse Sam. :) Again, thanks for the review. If you guys like this, add it to alerts and review. )

ARRIVING IN HAMMONTON

Kat parked her Mustang in the hospital parking lot, and looked around warily. She'd almost felt like someone followed her here, in some ways. The black sedan slid into a parking lot a few rows in front of her, but noone got out. She opened her cell phone, and biting a pale pink fingernail, she took a few deep breaths.

Every instinct in her was telling her that that car did in fact follow her to the hospital her uncle's body was at. It wouldn't surprise her, because a few towns back, she'd stopped for gas, and a man kept walking past her, muttering to himself, and staring at her. She hadn't felt that creeped out since the night she lost both her parents and her aunt Karen.

She thought a few moments, trying to figure out how not to sound like an idiot, but she finally realized that if she had a bad feeling, she didn't need to walk across the parking lot alone. So, she texted the phone number that for a few days now had been her lifeline, in all honesty and waited.

When noone answered, she took a deep breath and muttered quietly, "I'll just steer clear of that sedan." as she quickly got out, pulled up the hood on her gray/pink trimmed velour jacket as she shoved her hands in the pockets and quickly walked past the sedan, careful not to make her eyes meet with it.

"Ms. Kersh." the voice called out, formally, stiffly from the window of the sedan. Kat kept walking, determined to ignore it. Because the man's voice just sounded creepy, somehow unnerving.

When he said "If you are here for your uncle, he's dead." she stopped and turned around, locking her warm brown eyes on the man sitting in the backseat of the car. She was about to say something, but instead, a tall and muscular guy shoved her behind him and said quietly, "I'm Dean. Kat, right? Sammy's inside, get in there."

She nodded, still stunned that the man in the car knew her name, knew her uncle and now more than anything slightly afraid.

As soon as Bobby's niece ran inside, Dean fixed his eyes on Dick and said stiffly, "I'm gonna kill you. Not today, but I am going to kill you."

Sam got his brother's text and was now scanning the hallway for Bobby's niece. Then a blonde speedwalking down the hallway caught his attention.

Kat scanned the hallway, intent on finding Sam, like Dean had told her to do moments before. Her legs were shaking, her throat was dry and she was scared as hell right now, from the incident in the parking lot moments before.

Sam realized that the girl speedwalking down the hallway must be Bobby's niece, Kat, so he stood and walked over to her. "Hey.. you okay?" he asked in concern. She looked shaken up, freaked out.

"Not exactly..." she started as the events of the past few days began to pour out, ending in her crying and hugging against Sam.

Sam raised a brow but put his arms around the curvy blonde as he said quietly, "It's okay, you're safe now.. That man in the parking lot.. Did he tell you his name?"

"No.. But he looked like that jackass, Dick Roman?" Kat said as she tilted her head to one side, biting her lower lip as she looked up at Sam who immediately froze and said quietly, "Stay behind me, and do not approach the guy."

They'd just started to walk towards the hospital's ER entrance/exit when Dean came back in, livid, fuming. Dean explained that it had been Dick Roman, just as Kat's cell phone rang and she tried to answer it with shaking hands.

She held the phone away from her ears as she said quietly, "That call... It started a few hours after you guys called me.. Two women named Ellen and Jo?"

Dean gritted his teeth and then said "Okay, we need to get the hell out of dodge, now. Something's up."

"My, umm.. My car is in the parking lot." Kat said quietly as Dean nodded and said "Sammy, ride with Kat. I'll follow you two. She's too shaken up to ride by herself right now."

Sam nodded and they jogged out towards the parking lot. Sam raised a brow at the car and Kat said quietly, "It's all I have left of my uncle Bobby.. Him and my dad built that car for me for my 16th before... Nevermind.. you'd think I was insane if I told you.."

Sam shook his head and said quietly, "Highly doubtful." as he grabbed her keys when she held them out to him, and then slid into the driver seat. As he drove them to Rufus's hunting cabin, he stole a few glances at her, but tried not to stare at her too much or for too long. "So... Back there.. What'd you mean when you said before?"

" When I was sixteen... Zombies killed my parents, and my Aunt Karen.. My uncle Bobby killed 'em all, and I had to help.. Then he sent me to live a normal life, somewhere as far away from the town I grew up in as humanly possible.."

Sam looked at her and then said quietly, "So you know he hunted that stuff... Right?"

"Basically, yes.. I just didn't know you or your brother knew, so I kept quiet." Kat said quietly as she stared at her hands, still in shock about the past few days.

"I think he came to me, right after you guys called to tell me.." she admitted finally, as Sam looked at her and managing a smile, though he wasn't sure why he did what he did next, reaching out, squeezing her hand. "He probably did. He talked about you sometimes, and he was always a lot less grumpy when he got a letter or you called him."

"I'm glad. I tried to keep in touch. I begged to come back but he always said it wasn't safe enough." Kat said quietly as Sam sighed and then said "Well, you'll be safe now."

They pulled into the driveway of Rufus' camp cabin behind Dean's car and got out. Dean walked around Kat's car, and then said "Despite it's being pink, that's one hell of a ride."

" Bobby and her father built this for her, Dean."

Dean smirked and then said quietly, "Hell of a ride." as the three of them walked into the cabin, with Kat gravitating naturally closer to Sam.

Neither of them saw the man standing in the trees, looking at the house, naked and confused, wondering how he'd even gotten there in the first place.

But the phone ringing once the three of them were in the cabin got Kat's attention. She handed it to Dean and said "The same two women keep calling my phone, and asking for you.."

Dean took the phone and again, he heard it, just like the first night he'd ever spoken to Kat on the phone.

Ellen and Jo screaming, and then the line went dead. He turned to Kat and asked her, "Do you know them?"

"No. I don't even recognize the number."

Dean immediately called Frank and got him to run a trace on the number.

Moments later, Frank called back and said the call was coming from an abandoned building near them. Dean jotted down the address, and then sat staring at it.

"They couldn't have made it out.. Could they?" he asked Sam in a stunned voice as Sam said quietly, "Either someone's baiting you, using them, or they did by some miracle make it, which is doubtful and they need you.."

Dean stared at the paper longer, and then said quietly, "If they call again.. I'll go check it out.. I'm kinda thinkin it might be a trick.."

Kat caught sight of him then as she peered through the curtains.. "Uhh, guys? There's a naked guy standing just inside the woods."

Dean and Sam walked over, looked out the window..

Then they turned to one another.. How the hell was Castiel even still alive?

Kat looked at them and asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Sort of.. Kat, stay inside with Sammy." Dean muttered as he slowly walked out of the cabin.

Kat looked up at Sam and then said quietly, "Thanks.. For not being pissed or weirded out back at the hospital when I melted down on you.." as she hugged him, cautiously kissed his cheek.

For some reason, she was starting to see why her Uncle wanted them to find her..

Because he'd talked nonstop to her about how Sam was a good guy, just needed some normal in his life.. And Kat couldn't deny this magnetic attraction she noticed that she felt towards him... But she kept that to herself, because what if she was the only one feeling it?

Sam watched her as she sat at the table, staring at the beer she'd grabbed from the fridge, but not drinking it, quietly. He sat down next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just miss him." Kat said quietly, as she started to cry and found herself pulled into his arms. "I do too, Kat." Sam said quietly as Dean walked in and said "Okay, something is going down.. Definitely.." as his voice trailed off and he cleared his throat, managing a mildly amused smirk.

"Hey, Sammy? Castiel's not dead.. He's completely cukoo for coco puffs right now, battin a thousand in crazy but.. He's alive.. And outside, on our porch.. Naked.."

Sam looked up and nodded, Dean grabbed his spare clothes and walked out to Cas, who called himself Emanuel.

"Take these.. Hurry to the bathroom, we got Bobby's niece in there." Dean said as he pointed up the stairs, and Emanuel practically bolted up them.

"What next?" Dean asked himself quietly as he looked up at a darkening sky.. Things were definitely happening.. But what would be the end result?


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Yay! I got more reviewers! Thanks go out to Samgirl19, luccifaith, murphy9202. I love you guys! More random occurences and a bit more fluff between Kat x Sam in store. Love you guys.)

HELPING CASTIEL

" And you have no idea what your name is?" Kat asked, looking at the man in shock. Emanuel/Cas nodded and said quietly, "And you.. I sense a great sadness. Feeling of being alone?"

" I, umm.. Basically." Kat muttered as she looked at her feet and sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, sick of crying, sick of losing everyone she cared about or dared to care about in her life. "I was Bobby's niece."

The name triggered a spark of memories for the man who called himself Emanuel. "Bobby.. Did I know him?" he asked as he looked at the man who called himself Dean.

Dean nodded and then said quietly, "Yeah, you knew all of us." as he tried not to think of how Cas had almost cost him his brother, thinking he was doing the "right thing." Right now, Cas didn't remember all of that, and Dean just wanted to forget it.

It'd been a close call for Sam for a while there.

Sensing the tension in the room, Kat said quietly, "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna go shower." as she jumped up and grabbed her clothes from her bag, then bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Cas watched her retreating and said quietly, " Poor girl. Sadness. Nothing but sadness."

Dean and Sam looked at one another as Cas jabbered on about how flowers and bees reproduced and Sam asked Dean quietly, " So.. What are we gonna do about Kat? I mean there's a reason Bobby wanted her out of all this."

"She can't go back, Sammy.. Somehow that son of a bitch Dick knows about her. She'd be Leviathan bait in no time."

Sam cringed at the thought and then the scream from up the stairs had Sam bolting up them as Kat flew out of the bathroom in a towel, teeth chattering, pointing to a mirror.

Sam gulped as her towel wearing form pressed against him and said "When I got in, that was not on the mirror." as she pointed to a message in the fog.

"Help Jo and Ellen. Alive. Need help. Idgets."

Sam rubbed Kat's arms and said "Shhhh... It's okay.. Just Bobby.." as he held her against him. Kat looked up at him and managing a small smile said quietly, "I'm sorry it's just.. You make me feel safe."

Dean cleared his throat, rubbing his neck as he stood at the top of the stairs in the hallway with them. " Everything okay?" he asked, a hint of amusement playing on his face as Sam glared and then said "The bathroom mirror.. Remember how we keep saying that Bobby couldn't possibly be haunting us?" and pointed.

Dean walked in as Sam reluctantly let Kat go for a moment to walk in with his brother.

Dean read the mirror and said "Okay, that's it.. I'm going to that address Frank gave me."

Sam looked at Dean and said quietly, "And what about Cas and Kat? I'm not letting you go there alone, Dean. It could be a trick. Hell, that message could be a trick."

Dean looked at Kat and said calmly, "Get dressed. And do not get out of the car. Bobby would kick my ass if you got hurt."

Sam nodded and then walked back downstairs with Dean as Kat got dressed. Dean looked at his brother and asked quietly.. "You and Kat.. What's goin on there?"

"Nothing.. I mean.. Dean, you know nothing can happen.. Besides, Bobby would kill me. She's his niece."

"Sam, I see the looks you give her. And hey, if it keeps her safe and keeps your custard from getting too mushy, I'm all for it.. You gotta be careful though."

"I know, Dean, I'm not an idiot." Sam said quietly as he leaned in and admitted, "Okay, maybe assume I do feel something for her.. This life we have, Dean.."

"She grew up knowing about it, Sam.. And Bobby obviously wanted you to protect her.. I mean the picture you found in his wallet? The caption on the back, Sam?"

Sam sighed and raked his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He wanted to let himself just feel what he couldn't deny he felt, but the fact remained.. If he did that, she could be in huge danger down the road.

She walked down the stairs and his breath caught in his throat. Dean looked at Castiel and said "You two stay in the car. Do not get out when we get to this place, no matter what you hear. Understood?"

Cas nodded and said solemnly as he managed a smile at Kat "Perhaps we can talk more? Maybe I can heal your sadness?"

"Highly unlikely, Castiel. I mean, Emanuel. But that's a sweet thing to offer." Kat said quietly as she managed a smile at Sam, then mouthed "Sorry about just now."

Sam shrugged and then mouthed back, "It's fine.. And thanks.. Noone's really ever said they felt safe.. With me I mean.."

Of course, she didn't know about the time he'd been a soul less bastard and he'd been an addict to demon's blood either.

Would she still feel safe if she did? He had to wonder that. Dean walked out and then Kat tossed him the keys to her car.

"It's pink." Dean whined as Kat said "It's fast. And if you want to save them, you'll shut up, forget about the fact it happens to be pink, and drive already."

Sam smirked as Dean glared then said "Lucky I like you."

"Or don't drive it.. Take the slow truck over there." Kat said as Dean muttered something, and took her keys, getting in.

"So you've had this car since you were 16?" Dean asked with a raised brow, amazed at the smooth purring of the motor.

"Yeah.. Uncle Bobby usually helped tune it up." Kat said quietly. Sam slid into the backseat with Kat, as Castiel took the front passenger seat.

Sam smiled to himself in the dark when he felt her lean against him a little. He was having a hard time keeping himself from falling. When the radio started, he couldn't help but laugh as Lady Gaga's Born This Way broke the grim and oppressive silence in the car.

"Seriously? Lady Gaga? This is a rock and roll machine, Kat.. Not some pouffy princess car.." Dean muttered as he tried to find a rock station with no luck.

"Lady Gaga has some good songs.." Kat muttered as Sam chuckled and then asked, "So.. What'd you do before? I mean before we called you about your uncle?"

"I modeled and danced.. Modeling paid the rent, dancing was my passion." Kat muttered as Dean raised a brow suggestively at his baby brother in the rearview mirror.

Sam blushed and then said "What kind of dancing?"

"Contemporary, ballet, ballroom.. I was going to try out for an international dance troupe, but.. I just didn't want to when I got the call.. Somehow, it just didn't seem as important.. My heart wasn't in it."

Cas sighed and then said quietly, " It was a deep loss, yes?"

"Yes, it was.. In some ways, Uncle Bobby was like a secondary dad to me." Kat said quietly as she leaned against Sam subconciously even more than she had been before now. Sam slid his arm around her and leaning down said "It's okay.. It hurts like hell, I know."

"I'm so sick of crying.. All I really wanna do now is find the bastard who did it and kill him. And I hate feeling like that." Kat said quietly, as they pulled into an abandoned warehouse.

Dean looked at Cas and then at Kat and said "Stay in the car. No matter what you hear or see. I mean it, you two. Do not leave this car."

He handed Kat a gun and said "If anyone comes up to the car and you don't recognize them, or their not the two women in this picture, " as he held up a picture of Ellen and Jo, before continuing, "Shoot first, ask later. If shooting doesn't work, scream and hit the gas."

Kat shivered and Sam found himself unable to fight the uncontrollable urge to hold her and sit there, protect her. "He's right."

They got out, and Kat got out too, running around the back of the car as she looked at the brothers, then said quietly, "You make sure Sam gets out okay.. Got it, Dean?"

Dean smirked and nodded, then Sam said "Get back in the car, Kat.. I'll be fine." as he stood in front of her, their eyes locked in each others.

Kat nodded and pulled a rosary from around her neck as she handed it to him. "It's my safety thing.." she muttered as she kissed him on the cheek before she even realized she'd done it, then got back into the car.

Sam and Dean walked into the building and right away, Dean heard Jo and Ellen screaming.

And then, they heard a growl. "Oh shit." Dean muttered as he loaded the gun he carried, clicking it off safety.

Sam groaned as he realized that there were demons standing guard in front of the room they'd heard Jo and Ellen scream from.

And then they heard it, faintly.. Bobby saying quietly, "The knives ya idgets."

The two of them approached the door and quickly dropped the demons standing guard. Then Dean kicked in the door and ran in to get Jo and Ellen.

Then the scream filled the air. Sam groaned as he watched another demon dragging an angry but barely concious Kat into the warehouse. And then he watched as the demon went to tie her up, and she fought him off. And saw her fly across the room, land on a floor nearby.

Sam ran over, and stabbed the demon, before running to pick up Kat, who was at the moment, out cold. Dean ran out with Ellen and Jo behind him, as Sam picked up Kat and said quietly, "What the hell was she out of the car for."

He didn't have to wonder, because the smoking pile of ash on Cas's side of the car indicated that Cas had tried to keep Kat safe, and inside the car. " I don't get it.. I laid hands on him." Cas muttered quietly, as he looked at the door of the warehouse in disbelief, then the busted window on the car.

Sam felt sick as he saw the blood on the busted window. "Did he drag her through that, Cas?" Sam asked as Castiel nodded and said "I tried to stop him.. But for some reason, it didn't work. It was almost as if he had some kind of forcefield.."

Sam pulled his hand away from Kat's back to find it covered in blood.. She was coming to, though, so that helped him a little.

"What happened? All I remember is something knocking Cas about 20 feet away, and then being dragged through the window." Kat groaned from his lap as Jo and Ellen quietly looked at one another and then Dean who explained, "Bobby's niece, Kat."

"Oh. What the hell kinds of demons were those?" Ellen asked as Cas shrugged and said quietly, "I can't remember... I don't know... I got thrown halfway across that parking lot when I laid hands on the one who got Kat."

Sam kept a close eye on Kat as he shifted her around in his lap, held his plaid shirt over her back. The cabin came into sight, and Dean parked.

"When we get inside.. We're gonna demon proof the place again.. Just to be sure." he said quietly, as Sam nodded and then carried Kat inside, when Cas had gotten out so he could get out.

He found the room that Kat put her stuff in earlier, and laying her down on the bed gently, he sat down beside her and said calmly, "This might hurt.. You have some, umm, glass stuck in your back."

Kat stretched out, as she held her shirt up so that he could get to the whole gash and get the glass out, wincing.. She could tell that he was trying his best not to hurt her.

When he finished he said quietly, "I have to pour alcohol in it.. So it doesn't get infected.." in an almost apologetic tone as he grabbed the bottle and poured it over the cut. Kat squeaked a little in pain and when he finished, and he'd bandaged the cut, was about to walk out of the room, she grabbed his wrist..

"Can you sleep in here? I'm.. I'm sort of afraid now, since earlier.. When it grabbed me.." Kat asked as she wiggled around to make room.

Sam knew he shouldn't, but he also knew that it'd scared the hell out of him when she'd been lying there unconcious earlier.

"I, umm.. Okay. Are you sure you want me in here with you?" he asked quietly as Kat nodded and said "As stated before.. You make me feel safe.."

Sam nodded and lie back, flat on his back, his arms behind his head. When she fell asleep, and she'd rolled over so that her head rested on his chest, he sucked his breath in, suddenly very aware that he was not in bed alone.. And it became so much harder to fight what he felt.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jo asked quietly, "So... Sam and Bobby's niece? What'd he think of that?"

Dean sighed and said "He didn't get to see them meet, sadly.. They met the other day, when she came down to Hammonton to the hospital.. "

Jo cuddled against Dean and muttered into his chest, "I am so glad you found me.. And my mom.. I just wish I knew how the hell we made it through the explosion, the hell hounds."

"Jo.. Don't.. I'm not questioning it. It's about damn time I got a break." Dean said quietly as he stroked her hair, and looked at Ellen, who stared at the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her. "It's just odd.. I don't really feel like Bobby should be dead.. I mean what if he's not? Are you sure he is?" Ellen asked quietly, as Dean sighed and said "Unless a Levi got him before he came out and now they have him trapped in their headquarters, then yeah.. I saw it.. Now I can't shut my eyes, because i see it again every time I close 'em."

Ellen sighed and then looked up the stairs. "Didn't Sam go up there to clean out that gash on Kat's back?"

"Yeah." Dean said quietly, as he stood and tiptoed up the stairs with Jo, and they smiled and stifled a laugh to find Sam lying asleep in a very small bed, with Kat cuddled up to him.

"At least he's finally gettin some sleep." Dean muttered as he kissed Jo on the forehead and shut the door to the room his brother was sleeping in with Kat, as he said quietly, "We should all probably grab some shut eye too. Got a feeling things are only gonna get one hell of a lot weirder as they progress."

"I'm glad you saved me.. Dean, I should have done this before the explosion.. " Jo said quietly, as she stood on tiptoe and pulled him into a kiss.

They all finally found somewhere to sleep in the small cabin, and all of them fell right to sleep, because noone had any clue what else lie in store for them from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Yay! I got more reviewers! Thanks go out to Samgirl19, luccifaith, murphy9202. I love you guys! More random occurences and a bit more fluff between Kat x Sam in store. Love you guys.)

GOOD MORNING, WINCHESTERS

Sam sat up gasping. He'd had another brief and fleeting nightmare. As soon as he sat up and his eyes adjusted to the dim sunrise peeking through the window, he realized he wasn't alone in bed. He'd been just about to panic when the memory of the day before came back to him, and he turned, sitting in the dimly sunlit room, watching Kat stir around a little.

Kat sat up a few seconds later, and seeing Sam awake, she knit her brows together in concern as she said quietly, "You okay? I heard you gasping for breath.." as Sam sighed and then shook his head but explained, "Nothing major, just a nightmare." as Kat studied his face and then said quietly, "Uh uh.. That crap might work on big brother, baby boy.. But it won't on me. Talk."

Sam raked his hands through his shaggy brown hair and said quietly, "Okay then, I was dreaming I was trapped in Hell again, with Lucifer and Michael." as he peeked up at her, waiting on her to bolt out of the room. Instead, she stayed quiet a moment and then raised to her knees, sitting in front of him. "I know.. My uncle Bobby told me everything that happened to you guys... We actually talked a lot. He really seemed to like you both, thought of you as his sons."

Sam looked at her warily then asked, "How much is everything?" as his mouth went dry and he tried to focus, keep his eyes on her face, not roaming over her body, like they were, currently.

"Sam.. I know about the demon blood thing, the time you AND Dean were both trapped in hell.. All of it. So, nothing you tell me, either of you, is going to sound nuts to me. Hello? Parents and aunt bit the big one thanks to flesh eating dead people?"

Sam managed a smile as he said quietly, " Okay, so if you know everything, why are you even still anywhere near me? I could turn one day.."

"Sam.. if you were going to turn, to go all dark sider, you would have a million times by now. Just because you have demon inside of you, it doesn't define you.. Hell.. My dad was a career criminal.. Didn't stop my mama."

Sam raised a brow and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Bobby didn't tell you much about me, did he?" Kat asked as Sam shook his head and then said "Probably because he wanted you out of this life, out of danger.."

Kat held a finger to his lips and said quietly, " You can step off of the sidewalk the wrong way, fall and get ran over by a car. Death is all around us. And it tends to come faster for people who wait on the other shoe to drop all the time."

Sam chuckled a little at her optimism and then said quietly, "Do you have any idea how Dick Roman could know about you? I mean Bobby gave you the alias, everything.. I found the paperwork in your car.."

" I'm not sure, but if he's trying to stop you guys before you stop him, then he's probably done his research." Kat said quietly, as she looked at Sam and then said "And yes.. Knowing everything about you, I still feel safer with you, than alone.. Even with Dean.. But don't tell him that, he might pout or something." Kat admitted quietly, as she shifted her eyes down to her hands which rested palm down on her thighs.

Sam blushed and then said quietly, "Thanks.. But I might be losing my sanity.. Probably not the best bet for a protector." as he looked at her, then added, " But, we can't let you go back to your old life, because Dick and the others will find you and.."

"And what, Sam?" Kat asked as she looked up, biting her lower lip.

"And I don't want that to happen. I know I barely know you, it hardly makes sense to say it, but no.. I don't want anything happening to you."

"And it won't. Trust me, Sam. I'm a big girl.. I might be girly, I might be "fragile" to you guys, but.. I have seen, done and lived through some serious shit. And about the demon thing, Sam.. I definitely cannot judge you.. Because I'm no saint."

Sam nodded and then before he could really say anything, Kat leaned in and cautiously kissed him, before flopping back down onto the bed, rolling over onto her side as she patted the space left by him sitting up.

"C'mon.. You look like you haven't slept in years, Sam.. Let's just go back to sleep, forget all this crap until we wake up." Kat pleaded as Sam realized that when she made those big eyes at him, pouted, he couldn't resist her. Because he was trying now, and failing miserably.

Kat snuggled against him, her face resting on his chest, as she looked up at him and winced. "Ouch.. My back is really killing me this morning."

Sam motioned for her to roll over and said quietly, "It's bleeding a little. Hang on, I'll change your bandages. The alcohol might sting just a little bit..." as he took the bottle from the nightstand and pulling the bandaging off, poured the alcohol across it, leaning over, blowing on it a little as he watched it bubbling carefully. When it'd stopped bubbling, he carefully dried her back and put the new bandaging in place as he said quietly, " This is gonna make you feel better, but I killed the bastard who did this."

Kat giggled and rolling over carefully, lie across his lap as she looked up and then said "And that.. Is why I'm going to call you Superman." as she trailed her finger across his lower lip, sending a shiver down his spine, while slowly pulling his lips down to hers and kissing him.

That is until the throat cleared from the doorway, and Castiel said quietly, " Maybe now she won't be so sad." as Sam blushed and muttered, "Damn it.. Now he's gonna start pouffing on me like he did Dean."

"Not you, just her. I started out as her guardian angel, actually." Cas admitted as he looked at Kat who raised her brow and immediately went red all over.

"I didn't see you during any personal moments, don't worry." Cas quickly stated as he edged out of the doorway, and walked down the stairs to find Dean and Jo in the kitchen with Ellen, poring over old texts, old notes of John and Bobby's hunts, trying to figure out how one could kill a Leviathan.

" Sam and Kat are awake now." Cas said as he took a seat and looked at the books with curiousity, as he watched Dean with Jo, the two were holding hands, as Jo sat next to Dean at the table.

"Hope those two know they missed breakfast." Dean mumbled as he smirked and Jo elbowed him, then said "yeah well, even if you didn't think they might be hungry, big guy, I did. I saved them food."

"Oh haha, babe. I can't help it that I have an appetite." Dean said as Kat and Sam walked into the kitchen. Dean looked up at his brother, the way his brother was practically glowing a bright red all over his face and smirking said "Did you finally get some sleep, Sammy?"

"Actually, I did, Dean." Sam said as he pulled out a chair and sat down, promptly kicking Dean under the table in the shin.

Dean winced then kicked back, and Kat peered at a book in curiousity, eyes scanning the pages as she tried to do something to help the brothers. She might not know a whole lot about hunting, but she did want to try and be some sort of help, because they could have made her go back and as pointed out, twice now, she'd most definitely be Leviathan bait.

Jo looked at Bobby's niece and asked, "Didn't I meet you once or twice?" as Kat looked up and raking her hand through her blonde hair said "Actually, you do look familiar.. I think you came to Bobby's with your dad a few times, and while they did whatever, we'd sit at my uncles and watch those really, really bad 80's movies all day. In our pajamas."

Jo smiled and laughing said "Yeah, now I remember. You were always dancing.. Do you still do that? I mean you were really good."

"Oh yeah, I still dance.. I mean I did.. I don't think I could now, with my uncle being gone... He's the one who sort of took me to my first dance class, since my dad went back to jail that year and mom worked at the diner with Aunt K."

Sam and Dean watched the two girls talking, and then looked at one another.. They were starting to think that everyone was back together for a reason. Maybe that Bobby was playing matchmaker from beyond or something?

Dean got up and Sam followed him out.

"You're hot for her, aren't you?" Dean asked as Sam blushed and looked at his hands then said "It doesn't matter.. Every time we get close to someone Dean, we wind up losing them."

"Sam.. We're all here together, for a reason." Dean said as he admitted, " And I realized last night how much I did love Jo, even though before I claimed otherwise.. This might be our only shot at at least partially normal, Sam.. I'm gonna grab it.. I think you should too. I mean call me crazy but.."

Sam looked at Dean with a raised brow. Normally, his brother was the skeptic. " Dean.. What if they get hurt?"

"Sam.. Life's too damn short to spend it worrying all the time. Besides, I lost Jo once, I'll fight to the death to keep her with me this time."

"And the same for Kat.. But the Leviathans.." Sam started as Dean smirked and said "We're workin on that, Sam.. Let's go back inside. I'll call Frank, see if he got the numbers worked out yet. You.. See if we got anything to work on nearby.. And Sam?"

"What?"

"It's okay to be happy.. Jess wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for not being there. If she really loved you, she'd want you to move on already."

Sam and Dean walked back inside, and Jo walked over with the phone, holding it out to Dean. "It's some Frank guy? He sounds like a nutball."

Dean snickered and took the phone as Frank told him what the numbers meant, and then said "Meet me later today. We'll talk in person. Big brother has eyes everywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Yay! I got more reviewers! Thanks go out to Samgirl19, luccifaith, murphy9202. I love you guys! More random occurences and a bit more fluff between Kat x Sam in store. Love you guys.)

Thinking she was in the room alone, Kat danced around, her Ipod's pink earbuds jammed into her ears as she attempted to clean the small cabin they'd all been calling home since a few days ago, when she'd first come here with the brothers.

"All I wanna do is love your body, whoa whoa" she sang out loud, as she twirled around, and straight into a blushing Sams' chest. She brought her finger up to her lower lip and then giggled, shaking her head at herself. Sam smiled and shrugging, said casually, "Cute."

"Mhmm, I bet." Kat said as she winked a little, sliding the earbuds out of her ears and flopping down onto the couch carefully, her head in his lap. It was this odd sort of little habit she'd picked up over the course of the week, and quite frankly, she liked the habit, saw no point in breaking it.

And Sam too had his own habits.. Like running his fingers through her long hair as he stared intently at a newspaper, and read the headlines, to see if he and his brother had a case anywhere. He blushed as he looked down at the pouty lipped blonde and asked, "Do you want me to stop that?"

"No, it's actually kinda soothing." Kat said quietly as she took the paper, curling up into his lap. "Ooh.. Dancer dances herself to death. Page 2." she muttered as Sam scanned the headline and turned to page 2, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, this could be something.. Let me call Dean." Sam muttered as he felt around in his pockets for his cell phone, which Kat handed to him. "I grabbed it when I left the bedroom, because I thought Dean might call to tell ya how it went with Frank."

"Did he?" Sam asked, as Kat shook her head and stretched as she said "No, he didn't. Jo and Ellen went with him.. Wonder what they thought of Frank? Met him once myself. Guys a little out there, most definitely."

Sam called Dean who answered as he grumbled about Frank's being strange, and then said they'd check out the case they might have found. Then Dean told him about Dick's recent purchase.

Sam raised a brow and asked, "So those numbers were coordinates.. To a field."

"Basically, yeah. They have surveillance everywhere though and it looks like they're getting ready to build something. We're on our way back, I'll tell you more when we get there." Dean said as he let his brother off the phone.

Sam looked down at Kat and then said " They're on their way back." as he looked into her eyes. He was trying to fight falling for her, because if he let himself fall, he'd only wind up losing her in the long run.

But Kat had other ideas.. "Am I the only one who feels something happening? With us, I mean.." she asked quietly, cautiously. It all happened so fast, them being thrown together, she wanted to make sure she wasn't misreading anything.

"No, but I also know what happens when people get too close to me. They die, Kat.. And I don't want to lose you."

Kat groaned and then sitting up, leaned forward in his lap, kissing him again. Sam tried not to, but his will was pretty much gone by now, and he wound up kissing her back just as passionately, and then she stopped the kiss and said "Sam, don't.. I love you and I'm not going to fight it just because you're a little afraid i'll get hurt. You shouldn't either."

"Kat.. People die when they get close to me or Dean."

"Sam... I'm a big girl. I think I can handle whatever happens. And I'm not letting you give up." Kat muttered as she leaned against him.

"Okay. Look, I Love you too, Kat.. Which is exactly why.." his voice trailed off and Kat said quietly, "Stop fighting so hard then, to keep it from happening. You deserve this after the life you and your brother had. I don't see him letting this stop him from being with Jo."

"Good point." Sam muttered as he took a deep breath and said "Okay, you're right." as Kat squeezed against him and then smiled as she said "I know, I'm good at this arguing thing."

"Too good." Sam chuckled as Kat smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE:

(Yay! I got more reviewers! Thanks go out to Samgirl19, luccifaith, murphy9202. I love you guys! And thanks for all the support and reviews. It really, really means a lot to me. You have no idea how much. Since Sam is my favorite Winchester, there will probably be a lot more Sam in this than Dean, but hey.. I did say if I wrote anything for SPN, it'd be Sam centric, yes? Hope this isn't a problem.. There will be tons of Dean and Jo moments, but a lot more Sam x OC ones. -sighs, drooling- I love Sam.)

* * *

Today, Sam and Dean went to check out the land that Bobby had spent his dying breath giving them coordinates to. Which left Jo and Kat with Castiel, because Ellen went to Harvell's to see if any of her husbands old "journals" and notes from hunts he'd made had anything on something even remotely similar to a Leviathan.

"What is this movie?" Castiel asked as he watched the tv screen intently before adding, "It's not that bad, actually. Sort of romantic."

"Exactly. It's called Meet Joe Black." Kat said as she grabbed for a tissue at the same time as Jo did, the two of them already crying. "Is he an angel?" Castiel asked as he watched the movie, trying to figure out the plot.

Jo explained the plot to Castiel who said "So basically, Death falls in love with a human? That's absurd, now that I think of it.. Death definitely wouldn't like this movie.."

"Probably not, but who really gives a rip?" Jo asked with a light laugh as Kat emerged from the kitchen with popcorn and beer, right as the movie ended, and it was time to put The Notebook in.

Castiel groaned and Jo and Kat said "Awwww.. We're gonna start calling him Dean Jr."

Jo snickered and said "Actually... Dean LIKES these movies.. Weird, right?" as Kat raised a brow and then asked, "Him who fussed about driving a pink car and my choice to listen to Lady Gaga in said pink car?"

Jo turned down the tv and leaning in asked, "So... Are you and Sam... I mean are you two together?"

"Mhmm... I worry about him a lot.. Sometimes at night, he has these awful nightmares. I mean, Jo, they're nothing like my zombie reenactments.. How do I help him?"

"Just be there for him when he wakes up. Dean gets 'em to, but he tries to pretend they are sex dreams. In some ways, once you've been to Hell, you never really get out even if you do by some miracle.. Get out.." Jo said as she licked the butter from her fingertips and then asked, "So have you?"

Kat coughed and then said quietly, "Not yet... Guardian angel present?" as she nodded at Cas who smiled and said "Oh it's okay, you two talk about whatever you want to." and then stated, "They haven't, but that's probably because I have really, really bad timing."

Kat turned tomato red and bit her lips, falling silent. The hours began to pass by, and soon Ellen was back, and they were all sitting around talking when Jo noticed how dark it was outside.

"Mama? Shouldn't Sam and Dean be on their way back?" Jo asked Ellen who shrugged and then said "I'll try and call them."

She did and Dean explained they ran into a quick salt and burn on the way in and when they wrapped it up, they'd come back.

Kat grabbed the phone and shouted so Sam could hear her, "You.. Bring your sexy butt back here in one piece. Understood?"

Sam chuckled, clearing his throat as Dean muttered, "Well.. That answered what I was gonna ask ya next."

"And you and Jo aren't together? I thought you weren't letting anything stop you, Dean?" Sam remarked as Dean smirked and said "Touche. No, we are together.. But you and Kat.. I mean you two do realize you do not have to sneak around, right?"

"yeah but.. You're such a pervert sometimes." Sam said as he shrugged.

Ellen hung up the phone and then shortly after said she was going up to sleep. Castiel went to his room asleep, and Jo and Kat stayed up, or tried to, but wound up falling asleep with some soap opera rerun on tv, curled up on opposite ends of the couch.

Sam and Dean turned the key in the lock quietly, and stepped into the cabin. Dean chuckled as he pointed to the couch and Sam smiled to himself quietly, bending, picking up a sleeping Kat. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." he muttered as he kissed her hello and then said "Let's go upstairs and go to sleep. I'm actually kinda beat."

Dean kissed Jo awake and raised a brow at the crumpled tissues, the popcorn on the floor in front of the tv and the stack of romance dvds on the table. "Seriously?" he asked as Jo lightly punched his arm and kissed him.

Sam settled Kat into bed against him and cuddling her from behind, he ran his hands through her hair as she rolled over so she could talk to him. Some nights, they talked until almost 2 am. But they both knew nearly everything about one another and were happy together, helping one another through their combined issues.

And the voice of Lucifer was growing even fainter in Sam's mind.

But soon, something big would come, hit all of them. But for tonight, all was peaceful, everyone was happy.


End file.
